


I'm Not Gonna Call You 'Daddy'

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fluff, Gen, Humor, POV Second Person, Romance, Rope Bondage, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: She sighs and blows a strand of hair out of her face. “I hate you so much.”You gently tug her collar and she pouts. You walk over to her and kneel down, pressing your lips to her earlobe. “That's not what you scream late at night.”





	I'm Not Gonna Call You 'Daddy'

Natsuki pants heavily, straining against the hot pink rope that binds her elbows, wrists, and ankles. Sweat beads down her naked form, sweet musky juices trailing down her slim legs and coming to pool on the carpet of her room. Her normally twin-tailed pink hair is loose, untamed, and free, sticking to her damp forehead. To cap it all off, a pink collar is fastened around her neck, the matching pink leash leading up to your hand.

“Even for you…” she says, her husky voice belaying her anger. “This is sick.”

You smile and pat her head, pulling away quickly just as she tries to bite you. “Temper, temper, little girl. You shouldn't be so obstinate. Besides…” You dip down your hand between her legs and ghost a finger over her drooling slit. “It's not as if you don’t like it.”

“Sh-Shut up!” she snaps, pulling harder on the ropes. “I don't!”

You grin evilly. “Oh? So the text I got from you asking me to tie you up and tease you was just a ghost in the machine?”

She blushes deeper and looks away. “I was teasing you...I didn't think you'd actually...go for it.”

“And I didn't think you were this kinky.”

She sighs and blows a strand of hair out of her face. “I hate you so much.”

You gently tug her collar and she pouts. You walk over to her and kneel down, pressing your lips to her earlobe. “That's not what you scream late at night.” You gently lick behind her ear and she purrs softly, leaning against you.

“You're not playing fair when you do that…” she says, but you can see how her eyes light up.

“You know I love you.” you reply. You turn her head towards you and give her a quick kiss on the lips. “And you know how much I love teasing you.”

You continue rubbing her, and she moves back to grind against your finger. She pants as she gyrates. Her eyes are glistening with desire.

“Should I finish you off, my pet?” you ask. She nods, but you feel it isn't enough. You want to see her beg, humiliated, cowing to your every whim. A particularly naughty thought flashes through your head and you turn and blush, shocking yourself with your own perversion. “How about...if you say, ‘please, daddy, make me cum’, I'll do it.”

With great effort, she turns herself around to face you. The look she gives is absolutely scathing, and yet still adorable. “I...am _not_ about to call you ‘daddy’.”

You smile and remove your hand. “I see...then I suppose I should stop.”

“N-No, don't!”

She looks embarrassed at the betrayal her lust instilled in her. She’s no longer pulling at the ropes, instead wringing her hands fitfully.

“Well?” you say expectantly. “The sooner you ask, the sooner you can--”

“I get it already!” She pouts and glances to the floor, mumbling something you can't quite hear.

You cup a hand around your ear. “Come again?”

“...p-please make me cum.”

“Couldn't hear that. What was it you said?”

She lets out a frustrated whimper as you flick her clit. Her knees buckle and she nearly falls to the floor, but she manages to keep herself supported. “Please, d-daddy, make me cum.”

Natsuki is too cute for words, and you feel she's earned her reward. You slip one finger into her and begin rubbing her clit with the other. She arches her back and coos as pleasurable electricity courses through her. Her breathing grows heavy and her eyes glaze slightly. She seems to be losing herself in sensation. Her hips thrust against your fingers. Her rosy pink nipples are fully erect, and you can't resist moving forward to give one a lick.

“Hyaaa! Heeeey…” she mewls, a broad smile forming on her face. “I didn't say you could do thaaaaat…”

You gently grind her nipple with your teeth, and the last bit of strength she has leaves her. She falls on top of you, making you shout in surprise. It's almost a miracle you're able to keep fingering her. 

“Kiss me.” she rasps. 

You reach up to meet her lips. The last vestige of assertiveness in her makes itself known when she pushed her tongue in, past your lips, coiling against your own tongue. Your heart hammers in your chest; even through your clothes you can feel how incredibly hot she is; almost on fire.

Your fingers never stop moving as you pleasure her. She spasms, and you yelp as her fang sinks into your tongue, the coppery taste of blood filling your mouth.

A throaty gurgle escapes her as she cums, her juices splashing across your hand. She sighs in satisfied bliss, nestling on top of you.

“I bit your tongue…” she mumbles, giving you an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

“You altho thained my uniform.” you reply. “Well, ith needed washing anyway.”

After she recovers, you untie her. She sighs and stretches before collapsing on the bed. All her energy seems to have come back relatively quickly. She watches you intently as you undress.

“Where are you going?” she asks as you grip the door handle.

“To...wath these?” you reply, holding up your clothes.

“Nuh-uh. Later. Now, it's my turn.”

You quirk an eyebrow. “What do you mean, ‘my t--’” Your words catch in your throat as she picks up the rope and snaps it, giving you a cheeky grin. 

“Did you know I've been practicing shibari?”

You smile after a moment and set the clothes on top of the hamper, making your way back Natsuki, and her winning smile.

-/-/-/-/-

_Tether_

_You hold me tight. Tighter and tighter until I can feel your heart._  
You hold me tight, so tight, and tell me everything's alright.  
You hold me tight and whisper in my ear, call me ‘dear’, tell me there's nothing to fear.  
Even if I bite, you pat my head and hold me tight.  
Can I move? Because I don't want to. I want to stay here, in this moment, tethered with you. 

While Sayori, Monika, and Yuri coo and fawn over Natsuki’s poem, the shorter girl stares across from you with a smug look.

“Chosha, what's wrong?” asks Sayori. “You're sweating. And your face is kinda red. Do you have a fever?” She presses a palm to your forehead, but you reach up to pull it away. 

“Thanks, Sayori, but I'm fine, honest--” You're cut off by Sayori grabbing your arm and staring at your wrist with wide eyes. 

“Are these...rope marks!?”

Natuski’s face falls and changes into one of pure horror, while Yuri and Monika look back and forth between the two of you.

And blushes form on their faces as the pieces fall into place.

END


End file.
